


Heart of Glass | Yuri Plisetski x Fem!Reader

by averyloves2write



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyloves2write/pseuds/averyloves2write
Summary: He’s the one who inspired you to start skating as a child. You can remember as clear as day how the way that he moved on the ice stole your heart at the age of eight. He moved so smoothly and bewitching that you felt that you would never get tired of watching him dance. Truth to be told, in all the years of admiring him, you never once got tired of him. What you didn’t know back then was all the other ways he’d steal your heart outside of the ice rink.
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky & Reader, Yuri Plisetsky/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

He’s the one who inspired you to start skating as a child. You can remember as clear as day how the way that he moved on the ice stole your heart at the age of eight. He moved so smoothly and bewitching that you felt that you would never get tired of watching him dance. Truth to be told, in all the years of admiring him, you never once got tired of him. What you didn’t know back then was all the other ways he’d steal your heart outside of the ice rink.

Walking throughout the Russian airport, you felt butterflies flying through your stomach, all kinds of emotions making themselves present in your heart. After a successful season in which you won multiple silvers, you talked to your coach to take your training to a higher level for a year, until the next season would come. 

Being friends with other particularly good coaches, your coach managed to get you in contact with the Russian coach Yakov Feltsman. Seeing how he coached the continuously successful figure skater Victor Nikiforov and the famous runner-up Yuri Plisetsksy, your coach said decisively he was the best option for you if you wanted to gain some experience. 

You agreed, of course. Not only was the man seen as the best coach in Russia, but you had the chance of meeting one of your long-term rivals. Nowadays, you didn’t truly see Yuri as an idol to you, but rather someone who always inspired you and who pushed you to do more.

You stopped with a halt in the airport and scanned the room. It was a rather large hallway, typical for airports, full of people of all ages passing by in all directions. You frowned for a moment as you couldn’t locate the people you were looking for. But soon enough that frustration turned into curiosity as you felt someone tap your shoulder. Turning around, you saw a rather short man at an advanced age looking at you expectantly. He was wearing a dark leather jacket and a hat covering most of his head. Grey hair fell could’ve been seen put behind his ears. It didn’t take you more than a second to recognise the man. 

“Mr Feltsman,” you greeted, forcing a smile. 

You didn’t fully believe your coach when she said how intimidating Yakov could appear in real life until now. Even without speaking a single word, his ice-like gaze pierced through your soul, making you feel as nervous as ever. 

“Hello, Y/N,” he spoke, his Russian accent being present in English, “Welcome to Russia.”

You almost sighed, as you got a shiver down your spine. The man was even more intimidating when talking. It gave you a certain feeling that he forced himself to be formal, and that in truth you already did something to piss him off.

“Thank you, sir,” you said, with a gulp.

“Please follow me.” 

The man turned around and started walking towards the exit, with you following him from closeby. Truth to be told, you shouldn’t have expected him to be anything other than this. All the news articles and the words spoken to you by your coach regarding the man’s coaching were all about his strictness. You exited the airport and soon found yourself taking a seat in the backseat of a black car. In front of you, next to the driver, sat Yakov, with a blank look.

“I hope you understand, miss L/N,” Yakov said, as the car’s driver began to drive, “that this isn’t a vacation. I want to keep my word to your coach and prepare you well for the next season.”

“Of course, sir,” you said, doing your best to sound confident, “I understand.”

“You will be residing with me, Yuri Plisetsky and Lilia  Baranovskaya . She is a good friend of mine who will be your ballet teacher and choreographer. We have all decided that it would be best for Yuri if we would spend all our time with him, and we hope it will do just as much good to you as it does for him.”

The man’s following explanations became background noise to you as you connected the dots. To live with all these people in the same house sounded surreal. To see your idol and rival so often sounded like a dream come true. Your thought then flew to the woman called Lilia. You have seen the woman appear on television before and, although not as famous as Yakov, she remained a well-known teacher. You bit your lip. If she was as strict as Yakov, you were sure to find yourself in a difficult situation. A good situation, in a sense, that allowed you to progress well as a figurative skater, but a difficult one.

  
  
  


**************************** 

After an hour’s drive, the car parked in front of a house. It was a rather large, white mansion with a beautiful front garden. As beautiful and fascinating it was to you, you couldn’t help but look at Yakov with a questioning look. You were sure this wasn’t your hotel. Yakov looked back at you and seeing the confusion on you, he sighed.

“Did you not listen to what I told you, child? Lilia has invited you for dinner so she can properly meet you before your training begins.”

“Ah,” you said, simply. You did indeed not listen to the man with all your focus after some time, your eyelids feeling heavy. All you wanted at that moment was to get to the hotel and rest. But an hour or two of talking wouldn’t hurt. Besides, you were hungry and you wanted to meet all those people who would train you. All you could hope for at the moment was that you’d make a good impression on them. 

You exited the car and followed the man quietly to the mansion. As you passed through the garen, you found yourself admiring all the flowers of all sorts and colours that were arranged beautifully throughout the entire garden, and how well they mixed with the stone pathway that led to the entrance of the mansion. You smiled, lightly. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

After you arrived in front of the mansion’s door, it didn’t take long after Yakov knocked for the door to be opened. At the entrance stood a tall woman with a sharp face. Although obviously advanced in age, her appearance didn’t look less beautiful. She looked at you and Yakov with a sharp look and pursed lips that soon turned into a small smile. 

“Welcome,” she said, as she looked at you. “You must be Y/N?”

Her tone, although serious, it brought a certain comfort to you. It remembered you of your aunt, a woman who was always a particularly kind but strict woman. As strict as she’s always been, your memories with her never failed to bring you joy. If Lilia spoke like this all the time, you didn’t know. But you hoped that it was true.

“Yes, ma’am,’ you said, “It’s good to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Please follow me.” 

As you passed through the main hallway, Lilia yelled something in Russian, something that you didn’t understand. However, one particular word stood out.  _ Yuri _ . For a moment, you froze She was calling Yuri.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Yakov asked as he looked at you with a frown.

Being woken back to reality, you blinked a few times rapidly and shook your head. “No… Nothing, sir.”

And so, you continued walking. Soon enough you heard a pair of footsteps walking behind you. Turning your head around, you felt your heart skip a beat from the surprise. You didn’t know when or how he appeared so soon behind you, but there he was. With a slightly irritated expression, Yuri Plisetsky was walking behind you, his eyes on the ground. He wore his usual clothes, a pair of jeans and a black shirt under a jacket you saw him wear only so often during interviews. For a brief moment, his eyes rose from the ground and met yours. You could’ve almost said they were beautiful, if it was not for his following comment.

“Watcha staring at?” he spat.

Yakov sighed, upon seeing your perplexed expression. “Yura, don’t talk like that.”

“Why not, old man?”

“This is Y/N L/N, and she will be with us for a year. Make an effort to be friends, will ya?”

Yuri didn’t do anything but snort mockingly. For a moment, you didn’t know what to say. Why was he like that? A certain tingling of sadness crept in your heart. You bit your lip, trying to push it away and replace it with a more positive thought. Perhaps he had a difficult day, and he was simply not in the mood for guests. Yes, that’s right. 

You lifted your head and followed Lilia into a spacious room. The walls were painted golden with white fancy models painted on them, a long table standing in the middle. The table was arranged beautifully with a fancy table cloth and plates with complex models. Various foods were sitting at the table. The various smells of foods entered mesmerised you, and it was only then you realised how hungry you were. After all, you barely ate anything that day.

It was then that you noticed that someone sat at the table. A genuine smile crept on your face upon recognising who it was. Victor Nikiforov sat at the table, his eyes on his phone, a gentle smile on his face. Noticing you enter, he placed his phone on his table and stood up.

“Miss  Baranovskaya, Mr Feltsman,” he greeted, with a light nod.

“Victor,” Yakov said, “Good evening. I didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

Victor smiled, as he looked at you. “I really wanted to meet Y/N. It was a surprise for me when I heard she’d come.”

“Well,” Lilia said, “Why don’t we all take a seat? I’m sure everyone’s hungry.”

You nodded. As everyone sat down, you found yourself sitting between Lilia and Victor. Unlike Yuri, Victor turned out to be a quite pleasant presence, and an interesting person to talk to. As you ate, he didn’t fail to keep you entertained.

“Say, you’re sixteen, right?” he asked.

“Mhm,” you hummed with a smile.

“Just like Yuri! Speaking of which,” he said, as he briefly looked at Yuri, who was completely absorbed by his conversation with Yakov in front of you, “Have you got to talk to him?”

“I just arrived, and so far, I have my reasons to believe that he already dislikes me.”

“So soon?” Victor raised his eyebrows, “I doubt it. Yuri’s always been a more… impulsive character with impulsive reactions. He’s so moody most of the time.”

You pursed your lips as you played with the rests of the food that remained on your plate. “Is that so?”

“Don’t put it too close to the heart, Y/N. Things will change in the future.”

“You think so?” You asked, looking right in his eyes.

“I’m sure of it.”


	2. Training

To wake up early wasn’t something out of the usual for you. Even though you weren’t much of a morning person, it soon became pleasant enough to not hate it as much anymore. Lilia woke you up and asked you to go downstairs for breakfast within ten minutes. You told her you’d be there and after she left the room, you finally gathered the energy to get out of bed. Although you fell asleep instantly the night before, you wished you could sleep in just a little bit more. It was still six in the morning, after all. But you weren’t there to argue, so you simply shook your head and rubbed your eyes. 

It was then that you finally analysed your bedroom better. Last night you were tired enough to not truly care about anything but how comfortable the bed was. It turned out to be magnificent, of course. The room was medium-sized, with white walls that held golden decorative models around the corners. You shivered a little as your feet touched the ground. Looking down, you realised there was no carpet put on the ground. Luckily, Lilia offered you a pair of fluffy white slippers. You took them on and made your way to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was as spacious, modern and fancy as the rest of the house. It was a nice luxury to live in, you thought. Your family certainly wasn’t poor, seeing they could sustain your passion for skating, but they weren’t rich either. After all, you still lived in a regular house with a mostly regular life. After doing your morning routine, you took on some comfortable clothes on and you hurried downstairs. In the dining room, you found Yuri, Yakov and Lilia sitting at the table. Yakov was explaining something to Yuri, irritation clear in his voice.

“... and that’s why you can’t eat too much bread or potatoes,” Yakov said, as you sat down, “they’re full of carbohydrates. Too much of them ain’t doing good to your diet.”

“My grandfather would beg to disagree,” Yuri spat, as he took a large bite of a piece of bread. In front of him stood a plate with some scrambled eggs and some tomato slices. For a moment you looked at your plate and noticed how your meal was identical to his.

“Well, your grandfather is no dietician. I know better.”

You smiled a little, amused by the interaction. Your amusement seemed to anger the boy even more.

“It’s not funny,” he said, “I should be allowed to eat as much bread as I want.”

“Cut it out,” you said, “It wouldn’t be healthy, even if you weren’t a skater.”

It wasn’t the fact that you wanted to argue with him, especially over such a small thing, but it wasn’t as if he liked you. You decided that you wouldn’t let his bad manners and terrible opinion affect you in any way or form. If he decided to mike you, he should at least learn to like you by exactly who you were, even if it meant to have disagreements.

He growled at you. “What would you know?”

“Apparently more than you.”

“Stop it,” Yakov said, as he took a bite out of his scrambled eggs, “Both of you.”

You sighed as you looked down at your plate and began to eat quietly. The argument was pointless, anyway. As you continued to eat, nobody said anything. Every now and then, you felt Yuri's eyes lingering on you, something that managed to bring some sort of discomfort in your heart. Was he staring at you because of the things you said? You did your best not to look back at him, even though it almost hurt not to. As the silence grew unbearable, you decided to take action. 

"So," you said, "Do we have a plan for today?"

"Yes," Lilia said, "For today, I will take you to my ballet dance studio. I want to see how flexible you are and we will begin to choreograph for your next season. We will do this for a few days and then we'll move on to the ice."

You hummed in approval as you tried to imagine how the schedule would work out. As you thought, your train of thought was interrupted by Lilia’s voice.

“Tell me, Y/N, did you ever take ballet classes?”

For a moment, you felt your eyebrows arch up in surprise at the question. 

“I did,” you said, simply, “But I dropped out of them when I was sure I wanted to be a figurative skater.”

As the woman continued to talk to you and ask more questions about your past, you felt Yuri’s gaze remain present on you, his attention clearly not focusing on Yakov, who was trying to talk to him. Seeing himself unsuccessful in the conversation, Yakov sighed and finished his meal in silence. An odd child, Yuri was. It was a common fact known by all the people sitting at the table, except for the subject of everyone’s thoughts. Or perhaps he knew but chose to ignore them. As you talked to Lilia, you couldn’t help but wonder how Yuri managed to cope with all the criticism he got regarding his behaviour. Maybe it wasn’t hat he wanted to act that way, but rather to get rid of all the pressure put on him by the outside world’s criticism.

After you ate, you soon found yourself standing in Lilia’s dance studio. You sat next to Yuri in the car on your way there, and although his eyes sneaked peeks at you when you thought you weren’t looking or paying attention, he never really proceeded to start a conversation. As the two of you warmed up next to each other, your thoughts flew in one place. The words you said to him earlier that day, at breakfast. Perhaps you should apologise, you thought, and that would help the boy to cool down. It wasn’t as if your opinion was asked for in the conversation, so it could help to apologise to him. You hoped it would help him cool down a little to you.

“Hey Yuri,” you said in a moment when Lilia was talking to Yakov and not paying attention to you. 

Your words caught the attention of the blonde boy immediately, making him look at you with curiosity shining in his eyes dominantly. You saw him blink a few times, a certain wave of coldness taking over for a few seconds. Poor thing tried to look indifferent, you thought.

“What?” He asked, in a cold tone.

“I’m sorry for the things I said to you this morning. It was really mean.”

For a moment, he looked down, as he stretched. Then, he looked up to you and hummed. “Yeah, it really was mean.”

You felt your eyes widen lightly in surprise. Maybe you shouldn’t have felt so bad, but the boy’s reactions were, as you thought of it, unpredictable and unexpected. Why couldn’t he just take the apology? Was he and his ego really that hurt?

“Yeah,” you said softly, as you looked away. 

Maybe you could fix things with time. You had a year to go, after all. There had to be something you could do to get on his better side, or at least his more tolerating side. With the corner of your eye, you noticed how Yuri opened his mouth as if to say something. However, he didn’t get the chance to do so as Lilia came between you two.

“Did you two warm up well?” She asked.

You looked at Yuri briefly, but the boy, after returning your look for a mere second, shook his head and looked away. You couldn’t help but humpf. Looking back at Lilia, you nodded. You did in fact warm up and you didn’t know if Yuri was up to talk to you nicely. If he really had something to tell you, he could tell you after the training ends.

And so he did. After relentless hours of training of tears and sweat, you found yourself drinking the last bits of water in your bottle. You changed into your ordinary clothes and walked outside the building. The air was chilly for a summer evening, and you shivered lightly as wind blew lightly around you. As you waited for Lilia and Yakov to bring the car and pick you up, you heard the door slide open behind you. You didn’t bother to turn around. You knew exactly who it was and you didn’t want to make the first step. You tried apologising. If he was willing to move on and be your friend, he would have to approach you.

As he came standing next to you, you found yourself struggling not to take a peek at him. A few moments of silence passed.

“Why are you so red? You look like a tomato.”

If you were red when he said that, your face went a few shades even more red. You coughed lightly, trying to push the embarrassment away. “Just… just the training. I’m tired.”

“Hm. Yakov and Lilia better hurry up, or we’ll get sick from the cold. You know, after training so much and all.”

“I’m sure they’ll come soon.”

You checked your phone briefly. It was 6 PM and you had many notifications, amongst which some messages from your mother and some friends from your hometown. Nothing urgent, you thought. 

“Oi, Y/N,” Yuri said, as if the silence became unbearable for him, “Let’s make a deal.”

It was then that you dared to look at him for the first time. You turned your head around in his way, your eyes wide, and your jaw slightly open, close to falling completely. “A deal?”

“Yeah. Yakov will nag me non stop and you won’t be in a very beneficial situation either if we don’t do this. Maybe Lilia will tell you some things, who knows. So we need to make a deal.”

You raised your eyebrows, curiosity taking over you.

“Tell me about it.”

“Don’t mess with my business anymore, and I won’t bother you either.”

“So you want to be friends?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t need friends, they disappoint me,” he said, “But if Yakov or Victor ask, tell them we are good partners. Alright?”

You smiled. “Alright, partner.”

If you weren’t to look away, you would’ve seen a smile curl onto his lips as a breeze of happiness would flow through his body, as his heart would remain pleased with what happened today. On your side of the matter, you couldn’t help but smile, triumphant. Although it wasn’t the best compared to other friendships you made in the past, this one was a particularly well-built start, in comparison to your situation yesterday. You may not be full friends yet, but at least you knew he didn’t hate you. 

“Have you ever been to Saint Petersburg before?” Yuri asked.

You bit your lip, lightly. “I have been in Saint Petersburg before for competitions, but I never actually visited the city.”

“A pity. I know this city like the back of my hand, and it can be beautiful, really. Especially at night.”

You smiled at him. “Then you must show it to me one day.”

For a few moments, he went silent, as if he thought. It wasn’t until then that you got to truly look at him and admire his appearance in real life. His eyes were of a most beautiful shade of blue, and his blonde hair fell messy on his shoulders. Even with his tired, red face and messy hair, he still looked beautiful to you. You wondered how you didn’t notice it before. It was perhaps because you were too busy to see the way his skates moved instead of admiring his appearance, or maybe because you never thought you’d truly get to know him. But it didn’t truly matter at that moment. As he opened his mouth, a word of the most upper beauty came out, something that filled your heart and soul with joy. 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is chapter 2 of "Heart of Glass". It took me a little over a week to write, somewhat longer than the first chapter (which I wrote within two days), but I will blame it on the number of tests I had in the past week, the many hours of school, the lack of energy I had and lastly, the lack of inspiration I had. I will do my best to bring a new chapter -or at least, half a chapter- this weekend and post again next week. Comments and Kudos will be very much appreciated!
> 
> -Avery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is the first chapter of "Heart of Glass". I hope you liked it! I will update as soon as possible!


End file.
